This invention relates to a device for identifying a person or an object, and more specifically to a device which utilises light to identify a person or an object in dark or dim conditions.
Chemical light sticks for identifying a person in certain circumstances, for example under water, are known. Conventional chemical light sticks generally include a first chemical in an outer, flexible tube and a second chemical sealed within an inner glass tube inside the outer, flexible tube. To activate the light stick the outer tube is bent until the inner tube breaks and releases the first chemical into the second chemical to produce a fluorescent glow. The known types of chemical light sticks are available in different sizes and are marketed under different names, for example GLO-STICK, CYLUME, LIGHT-STICK, CHEM-STICK and CHEM-LIGHT.
A problem associated with known light sticks of the type described above is that the chemicals sustain the fluorescent glow for a limited time only, generally in the region of six hours, and consequently, under normal circumstances, these sticks cannot be re-used. Also, the activation of these light sticks is dependent upon the proper contacting of two chemicals, and consequently these sticks have to be used before an expiry date and often are defective upon purchase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative light-emitting device for identifying a person or an object which is relatively long-lasting, re-usable and robust.